novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
True Animean Human
A true animean human (or also known as during World War III as anime teenagers) (Homo sandersis) is a species of animated human that is slightly smarter, slightly faster and slightly stronger than the common human, just like preschoolers. They are completely made in anime styles, they are all teenagers, and they don't age at all, so they keep themselves 100% teenagers. In World War III, they are much more evil and even more warlike than vampires, just like their allies, the Tamagotchis, and they were addicted to villains, cursing, drugs, nuclear weapons, uraniums, blood, violence, weapons, guns, Satanism, Islamic terrorism, bad criticism, the Juche ideology, imperialism, sex, provocative policies, punishments, raping, executions, child punishments, jealousity, thievery, stealing, hating (which they don't hate, nor they dislike, nor they love, nor they like, nor they're neutral to, but they only don't care no more, and no less to anything at all), adult shows, teen shows, Cartoon Network, TeenNick, partying in houses, beaches, going to amusement parks, hating preschool shows, racism, terrorism, dylanus abuse, child abuse, mass genocide, crimes, white supremacy (except for non-white anime teenagers), isolationism, animal abuse, money, greed, casinos, gambling, teen pop, hip hop, kidnapping, hostaging, torturing, fascism, neo-Nazism, climate change denialism, Donald Trump, anti-Americanism, atheism, doomsday predictions, lying, statements that unicorns and ponies don't exist, Tamagotchis, the end of the world, kaijus, massacres, mass extinctions, etc. At the end of World War III, they weres surrendered to the United Nations, and finally gave up on all of their evil intentions, and they find all of themselves out that their evil, sinister and diabolical deeds are actually much more futile and worthless, and decided to move on to a new goal, living in peace all together with all other sapient species/beings, which however vampires hated this. As of 2035, they are now completely peaceful to humans, dylanuses and other species (especially preschoolers), while still allies with Tamagotchis, Hilderons and former species members of the now-defunct Axis of All Evil, except vampires due to bloody conflicts with them. History World War III During World War III, they were intorduced to real life by the evil sister of Chloe Corbin (and soon to be the self-proclaimed Antichrist), Rodrick Corbin, after hijacking a universe travel machine that is being used by the Preschooler Federation, and seeing how much those "stupid preschoolers" are, thinks there are no teenager minions to fight on, so he send lots of background/unnamed teenagers from various animes to be under the service of Rodrick Corbin, and were dressed up as Hunnic warriors, ninjas, vikings and bandits, and they enslaved preschoolers, excluding Chloe and her friends, Tara, Jet, Danny, Lil, Mac, Carys, and Riley. During the Battle of Chloetown, that neighborhood was under martial law by Rodrick Corbin, there where a lot of little kids crying while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over (and in severe cases, they are imprisoned, tortured or executed), by her older brother Rodrick and his band of teenagers while making them do their chores and making them do their work, while teenagers are hanging out and driving in their parents' cars, going to the beaches and going to amusement parks and carnivals and partying at their houses everyn nght while their parents are away for the whole weekend, and while they're preparing for the parents' return, they are going to imprison, torture or execute ther parents, and making all the preschoolers do the teenagers chores in the heat outside while the teenagers are watching Cartoon Network, FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show, MAD, Secret Fort Mt. Awesome, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, Victorious, iCarly, Just Jordan, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Ed, Edd n Eddy, 2 Stupid Dogs, Cow and Chicken, TeenNick, and more teen-oriented shows on TV inside, including news telling about the lies of preschoolers, the United States and its allies, propagandas that would support them and their allies, and speeches of anyone who were involved with the Axis of All Evil, but after the battle, Chloe and her friends succeessfully saved the preschoolers, and by Antonio Guterres all the teenage boys and girls are grounded with no video games, no iPods, no IPhones, no IPads, no ITunes, no Cartoon Network, no Teenick, no FRED: The Movie, FRED: The Show and will have to watch Disney Junior, Sprout, PBS Kids and Nick Jr. and will not make fun of educational TV shows and will have to go to school everyday including Saturday and Sunday and will have to go to summer school, which may be thought to last forever as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without their parents permission and throwing parties everynight while their parents are away. Soon, they had an allliance with the Tamagotchis, Hilderons and other dictatorships, and they declared a war on the UN, which it became the United Federation of Earth, and the other species who don't want to be allied with them, including dylanuses. Post-World War III After the war, they are now enslaved by the United States, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union and the United Nations, mainly the Preschooler Federation, the Teenager Resistance Front, the Anime Liberation Army and the Children Army. A few months later, the United Feeration of Earth lets go of those anime teenagers with the True Animean Human Act, and with Chloe Corbin accepting that request, they are now free to watch only Disney Junior, PBS Kids, Sprout, Nick Jr., and other preschool channels, even religious channels, especially news, speeches and propagandas for the United Federation of Earth, and also respect educational TV shows, punish those who make fun of educational TV shows, worship other religions (miainly Roman Catholic), say sorry to the world, but are not allowed to hang out, drive on parents' cars, go to the beaches, amusement parks, carnivals, watch teen-oriented shows, using iPods, using iPhones, using iPads, listening to iTunes, watching Cartoon Network, watching TeenNick, watching FRED: The Movie, and watching FRED: The Show, because the Teenager Resistance Front critized it as "too teen-ish for anime teenagers and teenage heroes alike," but she permitted them to play video games that are only Rated E. When named, animean humans were not offended by Bernie Sanders when these anime teenagers are being named homo berniesandersis), but instead, they just accepted this instead. Today, they are now an extremely peace-loving race, just like Switzerland, and are friendly to humans, dylanuses, and other sapient species (like mostly preschoolers, teenage heroes, subcultures, etc.), except vampires, because Lori Loud, the Governor of the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Teenland, said they are worse than Rodrick Corbin, while the Ambassador of France to the Preschooler Federation, Jenny Satoka, stated that they are also worse than the ones who were going to defeat during World War III, so they participated the Vampire Wars, and officially joined the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, and due to the hostility of preschoolers and most of the world, the League of Hostile Species. With the intensifying of the Vampire Wars, a lot of little kids are no longer enslaved anymore, and they're free and won't have to cry anymore, so instead of them, a lot of vampires would cry, scream, shout and yell while being enslaved and whipped with their jump ropes and being hit and punched, kicked and tripped over (and in severe cases, they are imprisoned, tortured or executed), by the President of the United Federation, Chloe Corbin, her friends, and a band of true animean humans, teenage heroes and the forces of the United Federation of Earth, mainly peacekeepers, while making them do their chores and making them do their work, while the anime teenagers and teenage heroes alike are playing children's games and being transported by their parents' cars or public transportation, going to military bases and going to child-friendly places, guarding the preschoolers, their parents, their houses and their livelihoods, and making all the vampires do the preschoolers' and teenagers' chores in the heat outside, while they're serving under Chloe Corbin. Also, they allowed the Preschooler Federation to wear Hun costumes, viking costumes, ninja costumes and bandit costumes from those anime teenagers, while they still wear that, in case of their participation for battles against vmpires. Also, two types of teenagers and the preschoolers had a very strong alliance, and now with the help of Tamagotchis, Hilderons and the former Axis of All Evil's species, especially the former Alliance of the New Alliance, they do their best to protect the other species, and each other, from vampires. Category:Humanoids Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Hostile Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Anime Species Category:Human Species Category:Apes Category:Bipedal Species